No Pain Guaranteed
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Chelsea/Renata:."Porque ni aun así sentía dolor, ni siquiera cuando Chelsea mordía y arañaba, de alguna forma buscando venganza. No había dolor garantizado mas que el dolor que sentía dentro cada vez que no estaba con ella" Reto. Femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Guess what? ¡Acabo de comprarme a Seth! Yeaaah.

**Claim: **Chelsea/Renata —son sexosamente cutes(?).

**Advertencias: **¿De mí? ¿Quién dice? Femslash, admito.

**Notas:** Participa para el reto _Retazos de mi vida_, del foro de LOL. La parte de la canción en italiano es de _Mia Bella _de Clan Italiano. Enjoy, ppl.

-

-

* * *

**No Pain Guaranteed**

* * *

**1.**

Cuando Renata era pequeña, solía recoger _giglio di mare_ mientras tarareaba _Si io guardo te, il mio cuore s'innamora _ausentemente. Le gustaba aquella florecilla, y siempre armaba hermosos ramilletes con algunas otras flores y se los regalaba a la gente que pasaba sonriente por enfrente al local de su abuelo.

Siempre había personas amables allí, como el señor Barchiesi que le sonreía todos los días y le preguntaba amablemente si tenía de sus hermosos ramilletes, para llevarle a su hija enferma.

O aquella muchacha nueva en aquel pequeño pueblo que le sonreía cuando pasaba a su lado, pero con la cual nunca había hablado.

Renata era una chica de pueblo muy simple, tímida y agradecida, tenía ocho años y creía que recoger flores y cantar canciones además de hablar con sus amigos era lo más importante en la vida. Todo era sonrisas, arco iris y flores en su día a día, la hermosa familia, el sueño casi hecho realidad.

**2.**

Cuando su padre le golpeó, ella no pudo más que soportar el ardor en su mejilla y tragarse las lágrimas. Miró a su hermana, aterrada y luego vio la espalda de su padre alejarse, con la botella en mano siempre. Un padre ebrio, lo que siempre quiso.

El ardor no era tan fuerte, siempre tuvo una increíble resistencia en cuanto a golpes, y las lágrimas no eran por dicho dolor, eran más por el dolor emocional, por el simple hecho de ver a su hermana con tal expresión de miedo.

— Sh, tranquila cielo, todo estará bien, no llores, pequeña.

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando la mejilla enrojecida que ya ni ardía y le acarició los cabellos.

A sus catorce años, Renata había pasado de vivir en un cuento de hadas con una familia feliz y pura a una pesadilla en cuanto su madre murió. Había pasado de ser una simple muchacha a ser madre, hija y hermana, porque nadie la necesitaba más que su pequeña hermanita.

Su padre había destruído lo que la familia llegó a ser alguna vez, todo por su supuesta angustia por la muerte de su esposa, y ella debía cargar y absorber todo. Y lo aceptaba, mal o bien lo hacía, pero solamente ella, su hermana quedaría recluída de todo aquello lo mejor posible. Debía protegerla.

**3.**

Aquella vez, a sus dieciséis, su padre ebrio, quiso arremeter contra su hermanita. Ella tuvo que soportar el golpe al estómago, sin siquiera escapársele un gemido. Dolía, más que otros golpes dolía, pero estaba segura de que aquello no era casi nada. Nada si con ello protegía a su hermanita.

Aquella noche decidió lo que tendría que haber decidido hacía demasiado tiempo. Se iría de la casa, con su hermana, porque no podía soportar un día más en aquel lugar con ese hombre que ya no era el cariñoso padre que ella solía amar. Era un extraño ahora.

No tenía dónde ir, no tenían ningún familiar que viviera cerca, todos quedaban al otro lado del país o eran lo suficientemente tacaños y egoístas como para no brindarles calor y alimento.

Pero nada importaba, nada de eso importaba, si ella estaba con su pequeña hermanita, si la protegía. Conseguiría alguna forma de resguardarse del frío de las noches y del calor del día, conseguiría un empleo para poder alimentarla y conseguiría algún techo, cualquier cosa.

Simplemente necesitaba escapar de aquel infierno y formar el plan sobre la marcha.

**4.**

Era un motel de mala muerte, donde no iban a hospedarse precisamente personas con un nivel económico medio y con costumbres positivas o bien vistas. Renata lo sabía, lo supo desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, pero era el único lugar que su salario de mesera en una cafetería de poco éxito le permitía costear. Y sus raíces humildes le hacían valorarlo, porque al menos tenía un techo, cobijo y alimento para su hermanita, pero a veces simplemente deseaba más para ella, para la pequeña que siempre estaba en sus brazos porque tenía miedo. Para su hermanita, porque estaba enferma, y necesitaba más, mucho más.

Y una tarde, conoció a Chelsea, aquella niña que cuando era pequeña le sonreía al pasar por su lado en el negocio de su abuelo. Aquella muchacha que ahora era mayor, al igual que ella, y trabajaba de mesera en la misma cafetería con ella, y la misma muchacha que comenzó siendo su amiga y con la cual solía reír entre pedido y pedido.

De a poco salía del pozo de oscuridad.

**5.**

Reír le resultaba extraño, pero con Chelsea era demasiado fácil hacerlo. Ella tenía la habilidad natural de hacer que le cayera bien a uno y de que éste se sintiera cómodo en su presencia, y Renata no era la excepción a la regla.

Hacía tanto que no escuchaba su propia risa, el destino y cada uno de sus obstáculos le habían privado de aquella sensación, porque simplemente no podía sonreír y reír cuando veía a su hermanita llorar o quejarse de que algo le dolía. Pero con Chelsea aquello cambiaba, porque sabía como alegrar a la gente.

Muchas veces cotilleaban de los clientes, comentando sus aspectos y riendo si algo les resultaba muy cómico. Recuerda que una vez, en la parte trasera del negocio, por estar bailando torpemente, rompieron varios frascos y los granos de café se esparcieron por todo el suelo, junto con el azúcar y los ingredientes de la crema. Rieron por horas y horas a pesar de que su jefe les había sermoneado y mirado bastante feo. Con Chelsea, ella se sentía cómoda.

**6.**

No supo cómo, pero su hermana estaba mejorando en su salud. Se la veía menos pálida, con más fuerzas y sonreía más a menudo gracias a la constante presencia de de Chelsea en sus vidas. No le importaba saber cómo, para ella simplemente era un milagro, y estaba segura de que le estaría en deuda a Chelsea por todas aquellas tardes que pasaban en casa de ella dibujando, pintando y jugando.

Recuerda una noche en la que todo pasó a una nueva dimensión, donde la pequeña dormía y Renata y Chelsea habían quedado hablando largo tiempo afuera, contando las estrellas o riendo de las figuras que podían formar uniendo aquellos pequeños puntos brillosos.

Recuerda que Chelsea simplemente la besó, le acarició el cabello, le sonrió y entró dentro de la casa sin decir más.

Recuerda que no sintió que fuese algo incorrecto, pero sí se sintió confundida.

**7.**

Cayó duro, demasiado profundo y aun así no le dolió físicamente. Estaba destruída emocionalmente, para ser exactos.

Supo, maldita sea, que no debería haber salido de compras en aquellos pocos minutos, porque de haberse quedado, las cosas serían muy distintas. O quizá peores.

Simplemente no podía ver hacia aquella esquina, no podía verlo, o la imagen quedaría grabada a fuego en su mente por el resto de su vida (aunque a decir verdad, en aquella situación dudaba mucho sobrepasar los tres minutos de vida).

La sangre, el aroma a sangre le era suficiente como para saberlo todo. El aroma a sangre estaba volviendo loco a aquellas bestias.

— ¿Tú eres Renata?

Ella simplemente se abrazó las rodillas y por más que quiso, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para dejar de ver a aquel monstruo que caminaba hacia ella.

— Te pregunté si eras Renata, contesta —la tomó de los cabellos y la obligó a pararse hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura. Ella no habló, no se quejó, pero comenzó a llorar de la angustia y el miedo que sentía.

— Félix, ya, simplemente nos enviaron a buscarla, mira el desastre que has hecho.

El hombre que la tenía sujeta le gruñó a su compañero y le enseñó los dientes, y Renata no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar un _"ChelseaChelseaChelsea" _angustiado mientras lo acompañaba con lágrimas.

— Tiene un buen don, ¿no Eleazar?

El aludido asintió, pero no pudo evitar la pequeña diversión que fue para Félix romperle un brazo a la muchacha para comprobar sus palabras.

Ella contorsión su rostro por el dolor, pero no gritó, no era suficiente, nunca lo fue.

Lo último que vio Renata antes de que se la llevaran de allí fue el cuerpo desangrado de su hermana en aquella esquina, y lo lamentó, porque quedaría en su memoria por el resto de su existencia.

**8.**

La transformación le dolió, pero como todo dolor físico, le dolió poco. Fueron dos dias y medio de fuerte comezón en todo su cuerpo, un ardor en su garganta y el intentar recordar lo que alguna vez fue su corazón latiendo. Desde entonces y por el resto de la eternidad, no sentiría nunca más dolor alguno. Aunque quedaba el constante recuerdo que veía, y el sufrimiento que éste traía consigo, de su hermana en su último momento cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Aquella era una de las razones por las cuales solía estar agradecida de no dormir más.

Desde el principio había estado de un modo u otro atada a Aro. Le habían dicho que con su don debía protegerlo a él, a los demás si era necesario, pero él era su prioridad.

Y ella obedecía, porque otra cosa por hacer allí no tenía, porque se sentía vacía y era una buena manera de distraerse de todo, especialmente de las tardes de caza, que no le agradaban para nada. Siempre que se alimentaba recordaba a su hermana muerta en el suelo, abandonada, víctima de la sed de seres abominables, seres de los cuales ella era ahora parte.

A veces se preguntaba dónde podría estar Chelsea, porque no la había olvidado aun si el velo de su vida humana lo mostraba todo borroso.

**9.**

En una de aquellas tardes -que eran iguales, que eran eternas, que no tenían pausa, que ya no tenían fecha porque la fecha no tenía sentido para ella, que no tenían hora y muchas veces no tenían sentido- oyó gritos y luego la voz de su amo que solicitaba su presencia.

Cuando entró, se sorprendió de ver a la figura a la que apresaban Félix y Dimitri. Era Chelsea, tenían a Chelsea, la habían encontrado, luego de algunos años, habían visto su potencial y querían unirla a la guardia. Y Renata sabía exactamente porque estaba allí, porque Chelsea era demasiado impulsiva e incontrolable si se enojaba, la conocía. Ni siquiera vampiros la intimidaban, su personalidad era demasiado fuerte.

Pero se calmó en cuanto la vio. Aro ya había visto en su mente, el muy bastardo.

— ¿Rennie?

— Hola, Chels.

— ¿Qué... qué te hicieron? ¿Dónde está Anabella?

Ella bajó la vista y Chelsea entendió. Comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza, y entonces la voz de Aro, alegre y llena de hipocrecía y amabilidad se elevó en un murmullo cálido que pretendía ser agradable.

— Querida Renata, ¿podrías? No queremos hacerle daño a tu amiga, simplemente queremos que sea como nosotros, que tenga nuestros privilegios.

Él sonrió, ella asintió suavemente.

Las palabras no eran un buen canal de comunicación, porque todo lo que dijese sería mentira, por lo que tanto Félix como Dimitri dejaron libre a Chelsea para que ésta hiciera lo que quisiese, lo ojos de Renata siempre en su figura.

Todos esperaba que atacara, aun siendo humana se atrevería, pero nadie creyó que lo primero que haría sería abrazar a Renata fuertemente y darle un casto beso en los labios. Se sintió horrible, fue como abrazar y besar a una roca con la forma de la persona que uno quiere, fría e irrompible, eterna y sin sentimientos.

— ¿Por qué te hicieron esto, Rennie?

— Por el mismo motivo por el cual te lo harán a ti, Chels, porque somos especiales, merecemos lo mejor.

Aro sonrió complacido por aquello y ella quiso morderse la lengua por decir mentiras.

— Yo no merezco esto, no quiero convertirme en esto.

— Lo siento, Chels, de verdad.

Con un gesto de Félix, ella proyectó su escudo y Chelsea salió disparada en dirección contraria, desviada y desorientada, hacia los brazos de Félix.

Todo aquello era innecesario, dos vampiros, incluso uno, podría haberla reducido sin aplicar fuerza siquiera. Aro simplemente le había hecho una jugarreta, para joderla. Porque había visto en su mente lo importante que era la una para la otra.

**10.**

Chelsea era un vampiro sumamente atractivo con un don sumamente importante, similar al de Marcus pero más potente. Chelsea se había insensibilizado mucho luego de todo el dolor que sufrió cuando la redujeron y cuando la transformaron. Renata no estuvo allí, pero pudo escuchar sus gritos y sacudidas aun a kilómetros de distancia.

Chelsea no le hablaba como antes, pero recordaba todo, lo sabía. Incluso los recuerdos humanos, como ella. A veces solían entrenar juntas para pulir sus habilidades en la lucha (y siempre terminaban una sobre la otra, Chelsea robando el primer beso, Renata tomando la primer caricia) o cazando en algún pueblo lejano donde pudiesen alimentarse sin esconderse (y siempre terminaban en alguna esquina, algún rincón oscuro, inventando nuevas formas de quitarse la ropa la una a la otra, también).

Pero aquello era todo. La atracción simplemente era física, y Renata estaba segura de que Chelsea influía demasiado en aquel lazo afectivo.

Pero no le importaba, lo tenía merecido, quizá. Le había dado la espalda, le había dejado sola, no había luchado por mantenerla como humana. Secretamente, tal vez, deseaba tenerla para ella por el resto de la eternidad. Y aunque luego Chelsea conoció a Afton y se casó con él, aun seguía encontrándose con Renata en algún lugar oscuro del castillo de vez en cuando.

Se lo tenía merecido y le agradaba. Porque ni aun así sentía dolor, ni siquiera cuando Chelsea mordía y arañaba, de alguna forma buscando venganza. No había dolor garantizado mas que el dolor que sentía dentro cada vez que no estaba con ella.

* * *

_&._


End file.
